Skyrim : Dovahgem
by Skylisha
Summary: Krystal, a pretty young Dark Elf.. Caught on the border of Skyrim. She had made her way into Cyrodil successfully from Morrowind, but making her way into Skyrim.. She was caught. An ambush. Men in blue colored cloth, slightly armored.. Now she was on a wagon, making her way into Skyrim desperate for escape.. Little did she know she held many, many secrets.
1. Chapter 1 : A new Hero

_**Skyrim Fanfic: Dovahgem**_

_Hello, this is my first chapter! This is mostly from memory, so I am hoping it sates your needs! Sorry for any possible typos and such, we all make them! Enjoy 3  
_

**Chapter 1: A new Hero.**

The light blinded her as her eyes slowly crept open. The young Dark Elf had no idea where she was, but as her vision dispersed across the scene she realised she was on a carriage. Her destination was unkown, and so was the fact of where her belongings had been taken to, leaving her hands bound before her back and a thumping headache. The wind was cold and blew strongly, brushing Krystals hair against her face, a single braid hanging lose from the right side of her head. Her surroundings were that of Skyrim, where she had desired to go, yet she hadn't wanted to be caught in such a situation, and thats when she saw the other people. The young Elf lifted her head to a Nord infront of her. His golden locks hung from his dirty face, grimy obdioudly due to a fight, "Hey, you're finally awake!" Begun the Nord. The Dark Elf's eyes had fully adjusted now and she could clearly see around her, yet she didn't reply. The man who spoke to her wore a blue coat, also smeared with blood and dirt, and lightly armored. A single braid adorned his heard, curving down and reaching up before tucking behind his left ear. "You were trying to cross the border, wasn't you..? Walked right into an Imperial ambush like us and that thief over there." He gestured over to the man, his greasy dark brown hair and his rough ripped tunic, his hands were also bound and his eyes sunk low in desperation. "Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you all came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't of been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell.." He growled, moaning too the men in the blue coats; The Stormcloaks. Glaring, the thief continued "You there, you and me. We shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Claimed the thief, directing it to the Dark Elf but hoping to verbally attack the Stormcloak men. "Were all brothers and sisters in binds now thief.." Said the young Nord, letting his head collapse.

"Shut up back there!" Shouted the carriage driver rudely. The carriage bumped about, making the men and woman jolt about in their seats. They was the last convoy of three carriages, each with four prisoners driving most likely to the same destination. "Whats wrong with him.. Huh?" The horse thief questioned the blonde Nord, looking directly at the man gagged sitting directly next to the Dark Elf. The man was solidly built and extremley larger than the female Elf. He had dirty blonde hair, also bound but wore some high quality clothing, trimmed with fur. He appeared to be a nobleman but depsite his bounds he also had a gag placed in his mouth. Staring at the thief, the man almost seemed to control the first Nord "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the blonde Nord barked. "Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?" The horse theif asked, his voice trembling slightly. "Your the leader of the rebellion, if they've capture you... Oh God's! Where are they taking us!?" "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The blonde man said mellowly. At that point, she begun panicking too, and she looked around, twisting and turning her head to see. They were approaching a village. The blonde man cast a sorry gaze in their direction, there was nothing they could do to ease their discomfort. "Hey, what village are you from Horse-Thief?" The blonde man asked the dark-haired man. "Why do you care?" The Thief replied. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home... " The blonde man answered, "Rorikstead. I'm-I'm from Rorikstead." The Thief's voice was very nervous.

"General Tullius, Sir! The Headsman is waiting!" A soldier called out as the carriage passed through the gates and on into the village. "Good, let's get this over with!" Growled an Imperial man with short grey hair on a horse. He was wearing Imperial officer armour, complete with gold insignias showing his rank, his Imperial sword strapped to his hip; He was obviously General Tullius. Beside him, on her own horse, was an important looking Altmer woman with two Altmer Soldiers as bodyguards, her mouth twisted in a sneer as she noticed the prisoners. Her garb marked her as a Thalmor agent, the ruling body of the Aldmeri Dominion, and also those that our protagonist despised.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!" The horse-thief pleaded.  
("How un-noble") She thought to herself, struggling against her binds.

"Look at him. General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damned Elves, I bet they had something to do with this." The blonde man growled as the carriage turned a corner, winding through the village streets. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead from juniper berries mixed in... " He said sadly. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." "Get inside!" A man growled at his boy on the porch of the local inn as they passed. "Why? I want to watch the soldiers!" the boy replied "Inside the house, now!" And they were gone.

The carriage approached a small courtyard, where the two other carriages were drawing to a halt. The driver slowed the horse and the carriage creaked to a stop. . "Why are we stopping?" The thief was twisting his head this way and that, as the prisoners were unloaded from the other wagons. "Why do you think? End of the line... " The blonde man said. "Let's go, we shouldn't keep the guards waiting for us." His voice was like steel. "No wait! We're not rebels!" The horse thief pleaded as they got to their feet. "Face your death with some courage thief!" The blonde man urged as the Jarl and the Horse-Thief jumped down "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief tried to reason with the gagged man beside him as the Nords jumped down from the wagon, the blonde man landing beside him a moment later.

"Step up to the block when we say your name! One at a time!" A woman barked. The Legion officer stood beside a brown haired man with a book in one hand and a quill in the other. He'd been riding with the rearguard.  
The blonde man stepped closer, he was now standing next to the short beautiful Dark Elf within ear shot of the entire group. The blonde man sighed, "Empire loves their damned lists."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The man with the book called out, crossing the name off his list as the gagged Nord in the bear fur cloak stepped forward. "It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric... " The blonde man said, as the Jarl marched with his head high over to the yard where the headsman waited. "Ralof of Riverwood." The soldier called, and the blonde Nord left his side, joining the Jarl, now giving the Dark Elf a name to her last considerable friend. "Lokir of Rorikstead." The soldier announced the next name on his list. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The horse-thief yelled at the Redguard Captain & the soldiers as he ran, pushing past the Legion soldiers and down the road. "HALT!" The Captain shouted. "You're not gonna kill me!" The thief shrieked as he ran.  
"Archers!" The Legion-woman shouted and the thief, Lokir, was brought down, an arrow jutting from the back of his skull and one from his lower back. He collapsed onto the road dead, only a small trickle of blood emerging from the both of the wounds. "Anyone else feel like running?" The Legionnaire yelled at the rest of the prisoners. The rest of them looked on in fear but the Nord wearing the rags didn't even lift an eyebrow, he kept his cool, ("I guess there is no chance to reason with these guys..") She thought to herself giving them the smallest death stare. "Wait! You there! Step forward." The male soldier said, she stepped forward towards him. looking them dead in the eyes, the Nord was clearly larger then herself making him seem more intimidating. Yet she stood her ground and awaited her death.  
"Who are you?" He asked, raising his brow. She gave them her name, "Krystal Vytalas"

Krystal was a Dark Elf, young at the ripe age of 18, yet her combat skills seemed more mighty than she may have thought. Her training in Morrowind must have payed off. Krystal belongs to a wealthy family however she desired the life of the average beggar child. She stole and learned many skills and was the best of the children. As she grew, so did her skills and she learned how to use a Blade, but better yet, a Bow. Her Marksman skills exceeded that of many in Morrowind. Due to the Eruption of Red Mountain, she had no choice but to re-locate. Her family had prepared for this, however, so had the other citizens within Morrowind... The carriages were being full fast, and before Krystal could react she was pulled onto one, she watched as her family's carriage drove off into the distance, dissapearing upon the many others... Krystal found herself in Cyrodil, but instantly wanted to re-locate to Skyrim, hoping to meet her family on Solstheim. She had no choice to attempt to cross the border. An ambush, she had been caught up in a fight with the Imperials, and men in Blue cloth, lightly armored. She was knocked out..

The soldiers looked at one-another & finally the book-man replied while he studied his list, "Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people dark elf." Krystal couldn't help but agree with him she simply smirked. "Captain, what should we do with her, she's not on the list?" He asked the woman beside him. "Forget the list. she goes to the block." The woman barked back, and the book-man winced. "By your orders, Captain... " He said reluctantly. He looked at Krystal with a look of pity and torment, he knew this was wrong, but he had to follow orders if he didn't want his head to wind up on the block too, for insubordination. "I'm sorry, i'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind." He said sadly. "Follow the captain prisoner" he closed by saying

Krystal looked at the Redguard captain and almost stuck her tongue out as she strolled over the where Ralof was standing, her feet dragging along the floor. She would not go to her death in pure sadness, if she died today it would not be in fear, but with honour and courage. She stood next to Ralof and the others looking on as the general in the shining armour marched right up to the gagged Jarl. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some people here in Helgan call you a Hero. But a Hero does not use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne!" The General told him, his voice thick with contempt. The Jarl grunted angrily in response, eyes full of rage above his gag. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down! And restore the peace!" The anger in the General's voice grew with each word. A distant roar echoed around the valley. The Imperial soldiers and the prisoners all looking around for the source. "What the..." Krystal whispered to herself in curiosity "What was that?" The Nord soldier asked. "It's nothing! Carry on!" The General dismissed him and marched over to where the Captain, the headsman and a Priestess of Arkay waited. "Yes, General Tullius!" The Captain saluted. "Give them their last rites." She ordered the priestess beside her. The priestess raised her hands and began to speak. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-" but before she could continue one of the prisoners started to walk towards the block. "Oh for the love of Talos! Shut up, and get this over with!" he said as he marched over to the block. "As you wish." The priestess holding off her prayers & walking away, annoyed. The Captain placed her hand on the prisoner's shoulder and forced him to his knees. "Come on! I don't have all morning!" The man sneered. The Captain planted her boot in the middle of the man's back and pushed him down onto the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" He sneered as the headsman readied his axe. With a mighty swing the headsman brought his axe down, severing the man's head, which rolled into a basket, as the headsman pulled his heavy blade from the block. The Captain pushed the body aside with her steel boots. Krystal flinched, she was now extremley nervous. Was her destiny to die here, in pure mistake!?

"Imperial bastards!", "Justice!", "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Both the prisoners and citizens were shouting, but the Imperial Officers remained calm. "As fearless in death, as he was in life." Krystal over-heard Ralof say from behind. "Next! The Dark Elf!" The Captain shouted. Again came a roar, closer this time, much closer. this time Krystal looked about anxiously. "There it is again! Did you hear that?" The book-man's voice showing his worry. "I said. Next. Prisoner!" The Captain barked, "To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The Nord soldier said. Krystal did stick her tongue out this time as she approached the block; It was sad really, she was to die insulting her murderers in such an immature way. She felt the Captain push down on hesrshoulder, and nudged her knees, forcing her down. The gravel beneath her legs, and she felt the hard wood of the block when the Captain forced her over, with a boot planted square between her shoulders. The headsman hefted his axe and Krystal prepared herself for her _almost_ certain death. But at that exact moment A roar sounded and a draconian shape sailed over the mountain. "What in Oblivion is that!" General Tullius roared. "Sentries, what do you see?" The Captain shouted, but she needn't have bothered.  
A giant black dragon swooped down on the village, landing heavily on the top of the guard tower behind the headsman. It flapped its wings to stabilise itself and its down draft caused the headsman to drop his axe. "DRAGON!" A citizen shouted in terror. The headsman retrieved his axe, and turned to face the dragon. The great beast gave a Shout, throwing the executioner off his feet. The sky immediately turned red, with orange clouds whirling around at speed.  
The Dragon Shouted something in it's native tounge a second time, and a wall of sound hit Krystal, knocking her onto her side.  
As she lay there, the dragon launched itself from the tower, and for a brief moment it resembled the insignia of the Empire, a black dragon on a red background. It flew her vision.

_2 Hours later"_

"Wait!" Ralof whispered to Krystal, diving behind a rock as the Dragons black wings sliced through the clouds, causing them to tear apart and slice between the monsterous beasts spikes. It's black scales glistened in the sunlight as Krystal and Ralof watched it fly off into the distance. "There he goes, looks like he's gone for good this time." Begun Ralof, scouting the skies for the huge Black Beast. Krystal peered up at the clouds, the skyline was much different to that she remembered of Morrowind. Her and Ralof had already became friends, afterall they aided each others escape. "No way to know if anyone else made it out alove. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here. I never imagined to thank a Dark Elf for being around me. I regret being so unkind to your people." Ralof said gratefully. "Hmph.. If your people wasn't stuck up there own arse's, they maybe would see that they aren't the only race that is capable of doing great things. For example, escaping a dragon?" Krystal said timidly. "I guess..?" Ralof began now getting up from his crouching position, and walking ahead.

"My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood just up the road. I'm sure she'd help you out. Would you like to walk there together, or meet me there?" Ralof assured, seemingly to flirt with Krystal. "I'll meet you there I-" But before she could finish her sentence she whipped out her bow and instantly reached for an arrow "Get down!" Ralof ducked instantly, hearing the swipe of an arrow fly over his head and penetrate a tree. Krystal instantly shot, the bow and arrows were weak, but her arm was strong. "Stupid milk-drinkers.." She commented, walking over to the dead Bandit's body and removing it's fur clothing. "Maybe we should walk together, don't want to have to save your hide again." Krystal boasted but gave it a second thought. "Actually, if we split up it would be better." and she begun walking down the road. The weather was chilly and the tree's swayed in the breeze. Krystals eyelashes fluttered as single snowflakes landed on them. Many would disagree, but Krystal found the winter wonderland quite... Beautiful. It was cold, harsh and had the power to kill one who wonders alone.. But the snow glowed in the sunlight.. The rocks shone against the skyline and a fox would clutter it's way across every now and then. Krystal's black locks made her red eyes stand out dramatically, however she was still pretty. Her fair pale complexion matched that of her family's, she was born from a great wealth and her bloodline is traced back centuries.

Krystal examined her pouches, she had looted various food, drinks, potions and alchemy materials from the kitchen within the the fort she has just escaped from with her life.. As well as gold of and anything she had seen of value of course. She had also snagged herself a Steel Dagger and of course, some Iron arrows and a long bow. She had gained a few books, two that taught her to cast Sparks and Flames from her palms and another about a legendary Nord tale; _The Dragonborn_. Unortunatley, she had not gained a chance to grab some armor. So she only had Fur Boots, Novice Robes and a Novice Hood of a mage. She dis-liked them much... But it was much better than the Footwraps and Roughspun Tunic she previously had... She brushed off the cobwebs from her clothing, and shuddered at the thought of the huge spiders they had encountered... An aracnaphobe...

A cold chill cleared it's way through the atmosphere like a ghoul searching for a host. It echoed ripples and sent shivers down Krystals spine, yet she still kept her eyes glued onto the scenery surrounding her. She was a cautious one, and Ralof admired her burning heart and knew she was destined for great things. He watched her from afar, as she drew an arrow from her quiver and fired. It hit the elk, an extreme distance away and she ran to claim her venison. Ralof had always despised the Dark Elves, spending alot of his time in Windhelm with the Stormcloaks, they had viewed the Dark Elves almost as like a plague staining the fabric of Nirn! Yet here stood a beautiful young woman, powerful and strong and willing with a burning passion. Krystal began strolling too Riverwood, harvesting plants and materials before placing them in her pouch on her belt, ready for alchemy when she could find a table. Krystal had trained in Alchemy ever since her mother had taught her too, she had heard great stories of her ancestors being mighty thieves, making the greatest thefts in Tamriel. Krystal just hoped that they were true...

Following the road and admiring the beautiful scenery, she looked up and saw the captivating Nordic ruins on the mountains ahead. Krystal came upon a river and by its side were 3 stone pillars on a platform. They stood alone, standing. Followed by a beautiful sight of a lake behind, glittering water in the sunlight. She approached the stones before seeing them in more detail. They was almost identical in every way: Size, structure, color, material and each one had a hole in the middle close to the top. Before she could acknowledge more, Ralof stepped close behind her. "These are the Guardian Stones, three of thirteen anccient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself." Krystal listened carefully and walked closer. They had strange markings in them, also identical but yet each one had an image carved into it, different from each other. On her left, a cloaked figure, bearing a dagger and light armor springing into action. Directly infront of her, a man standing tall, adorned with his flowing hair and robe hanging from his figure, equipped with a staff. Last, to her right a warrior of great structure, bearing heavy armor a shield and axe. Each one stood for three skill-sets. That of a Stealthy, Magical and Warrior type of person. She obviously approached the Thief, before placing her palm on it too examine.. She looked deeply and saw an engraving. 'Those under the sign of The Thief will learn all stealth skills 20% faster. You may only have one blessing at a time.' If Krystal was to accept this, she would advance vastly in her skills too which she loved. She finally placed her hand onto the cold stone, before a blue light shone bright through, making an orb in the center orb and shining brightly out of the top. The markings also lit-up and beared that of the stars to Krystals vision. She walked off to Riverwood.., Cheerfully.

_Nightfall,_

Gerdurs house was warm, big and bright. The fireplace was burning and everyone sat happily at the dinner table. "Thanks for that stew Gerdur. I'm sorry we got here so late, if we hadn't had run into so many outlaws, maybe we would have been here sooner." Ralof explained. "Yes, Thank you. Are you sure you don't mind me staying?" Krystal asked, seeming to already know the answer from the kind woman who spared her many supplies earlier. "Of course I'm sure. After all, my brother may have not been here if you didn't help him escape Helgen, and take out the bandits that seemed a threat. It's the least I could do, even if Hod dosen't seem to happy about your stay. And this venison.. You can't beat it fresh!" Gerdur expressed. "Thanks again, I'll be going to bed now, that stew was delicious, you must give me the recipe sometime. I'll be out in the early hours, but I assure you i'll be back to give my goodbyes." Krystal giggled, straightening out her new robes.  
"Goodnight, blessings of Talos upon you." The two responded.

Krystal had stuck by her word, by 5:30am she was out and there was no sign of her. "She is a talented one.." Ralof mumbled, returning to bed.

The sun was still down, yet the chill had cleared. It was warm and you could hear the chirping birds, singing above, circling the mountains and providing a comfort for Krystal. The tree's swayed gently and Krystal followed the path, hoping to find somthing of interest. Krystal had already found a house, looking worthy enough to break-into. "And so the thieving begins.." She whispered to herself, giggling and pick locking the door. The air had a certain chill too it, but at least it wasn't too cold for Krystal. You could hear the sound of a bird every now and then.. Chirping joyfully as it circled the cliffs above head. The house had a side garden with many plants embedded into the ground. She grabbed these before turning back around to the door, being extra careful to not make a sound by the lumber spreaded around. She made her way into the house.

"Oh there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red  
Who came riding to Whiterun from ol' Rorikstead.."

Great.. Nothing worse then a singing Nord. He clearly would not be too kind to have seen her face.. She began to slowly fiddle her way through the draws, she picked up some food and silently crept around, before noticing a Hunting Bow, wich appeared to be better than her current Long Bow. She swapped them silently... When she saw it. A body...

"And the bragger did swagger and brandish his blade  
As he told of bold battles an- Never should have come here!"

She almost gasped, but stopped herself from doing so. When suddenly, she received a surprise as footsteps came running upwards towards her from the stairs leading below. She had been caught.. She turned around and delivered a whacking blow in the face to the Orc now falling backwards down the stairs, with her bow. She shot him in the chest with an arrow before running down and stabbing him to make sure he would not call for help. Krystal had just killed a stranger, possibly an innocent man.. But thankfully, she had not been seen. Or maybe it was just another Bandit? One could not tell.  
She searched him, he carried Fur armor to what she had already looted the boots too the previous day. She didn't hesitate to euip the armor... Most likely a Bandit after all. And some arrows in which she put into her quiver. The body lay lifelessly. It would appear somone had broke into the house even before herself. The owner lay stone cold dead on the floor, now followed by their killer. Krystal knew she had to get out or she may be held responsible for the deaths however she looked around the basement, finding some materials for alchemy, and some weapons she may sell. And that's when she found the button..


	2. Chapter 2 : Pinewatch

_**Skyrim Fanfic: Dovahgem  
Chapter 2: Pinewatch**_

Krystal approached the shining button, at first she was not too sure it was, but looking more closely... Yes definetley a button. Krystal run her fingers over the fine work. She had already pocketed the coins laying in front calling her, as well as examining the whole house and taking anything that was noteable to loot, so she might as well see what else is too come. She pressed it. "Kruuuuuuuk" The shelves cabinet next to her scraped across the floor, dust flew through the air and into the eyes, reavealing a dark, (yet lit with few torches) passageway into a cavern. At the entrance lay a bucket full of wine. "Don't mind if I do.." Krystal grinned, swigging some and packing it away for later. Krystal kicked the bucket down the passage, it's wood causing slowly bashing on the ground before Krystal didn't hesistate and decided to follow it down shortly after. Her footsteps echoed down the passage and she instantly knew it would lead to a bigger cavern. Entering the cavern, she didn't have much of a view, as it was blocked out by a wooden fence of some-sort. However. the most notable thing would have too be the High Elf body to the left. Lying in-front of a couple of cabinets. She walked over, examining the body for life. No luck. She reached for the potions in the cabinet above and begun to make her way further into the dark deceiving cavern, slowly taking torches from their holders to shield her from being detected..

About an hour had passed. These caves were definetley Nordic Ruins, (or at least apart of them) one could tell by the old structure. It was riddled with deadly set bear traps, bodies, and many, many bandits.. so many bandits. Sneaking and killing her way through, Krystal had come too a huge door. Leaning quietly against a pillar, leading too the doorway, was an heavily armed bandit. Equipped with an Iron Helmet, and Iron armor to match, it shined ever so slightly in the torchlight, almost taunting Krystal. Knowing one arrow may not do the trick, Krystal took aim, a deep breath, and aimed for the helmet. One would think her stupid, but Krystal shot, the arrow shooting straight into an eye hole, and killing the bandit instantly. She searched his body, gold.. pelt.. fur armor.. and a Night Eye spell tome. "An eye for an eye!" Krystal giggled. Pushing open the wooden doors.

The door led to another cavern, lit brightly by torches. Her view was blocked again, but this time by a huge amount of barrels and crates. Slowly sneaking over to the barrels and crates, crouching behind and peering through a gap Krystal managed to get a view. 3 Bandits sat at a table, dinner table by the looks how it was filled with food and drink followed by a chandelier hanging above. "Might pay of my bounty this time.. walk into the city a free man." An Orc announced across the table. "Thats up too you, but that means I can rob you." Begun the female Wood Elf, straightening out her greasy black hair. Krystal stretched out her arm and reached for an iron arrow, silently she strung it too her bow and took aim, pointing it directly at the woman. She fired, and managed a head shot too the wood elf, no one even noticed until proceeding to speak to her and relising that an arrow stuck out of her forehead and blood began to drip disgustingly down her face. "Who's th-" Krystal shot another hitting the Orc in the chest, interrupting him and sending him back into his chair as he stood up. "L-Look.. Whoever you are.. How about, I pay you, you let me go, no questions asked... Yeah..?" Began the Nord bandit. "How about you have 5 seconds to run, I shoot, and you do your best to survive." Declared Krystal, almost laughing at the bandits cowardliness. The Nord took a run for it, attempting to run right past her. She stuck her leg out, he instantly face planted the floor. "Nord's.." She laughed. "Don't underestimate a woman." She shot into the back of his head, and proceeded too the table. Enjoying some wine.

Proceeding into the ruins. Krystal passed dead drougar, again many Bear Traps. Numerous bandits, a room filled with disgusting looking beds, and chests with the bandits belongings (Which Krystal didn't hesitate to... LOOT). Another fence brimmed in her way, so she snuck up too the fence, in which many cabinets were pressed against, armor filled to the brim within. She peered carefully around. Heh.. Just her kind of place, a bar. A Bandit bar... Strange. At least 5 Bandits sat around, laughing and drinking. Would she be able to take them all? She doubted they'd want to hear any rumors or chat... So Krystal didn't hesitate and shot one, but yet to her demise, failed to die. All 5 Bandits jumped too their feet, Krystal shot again and managed to kill the Bandit Barman, but what a failure. Each head turned to face her, instantly detecting her and staring directly at her current location.

They began to charge, two of them with bows and two of them with swords.. Krystal instantly jumped backwards and shot the first face she saw. Surprisingly, it staggered them and they fell to there feet, but yet.. Failed to die. Crying out in agony, two arrows came flying Krystal's way. She managed to duck one, as it was easily of her course, however the other skimmed her arm, and left a deep bloody cut in which made Krystal flinch. She forward rolled and whacked the Bandit who was kneeling on the floor directly around the head with her Bow before she rolled again to protect herself from incoming arrows. She was now behind the group of Bandits and shot an arrow into a bowman's back. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor, clutching the arrow penetrating deeply into his back. A sword came flying Krystal's way and she managed to avoid it, but to her luck (Which actually happened to be quite good...). An arrow pierced her in the leg.

She clenched her teeth and ripped it out of her shin, blood following closely after. Another swing from the same swordsman made her dig the arrow into his foot and shoot him in the neck quickly after. Before the sword could reach her and it dropped to her side. Struggling. Krystal stood up, aiming one last time at the last remaining bowman who was now looking horrified at how one person could kill all of her friends. "Nice meeting you." Krystal said sarcastically smiling and shot the remaining bandit, once again in the head. Krystal sat down, and drunk the health potion she picked up earlier. It would have too do.. She could turn back.. Or she could face this Rigel; The one she's heard the bandits talk about, and the one issuing warnings all throughout this place.. Krystal wasn't stupid and so she proceeded, knowing she'd be able to continue.

Krystal struggled into the next room staggering forward. She walked into the next opening which was aligned with tables and cabinets once again, without noticing the bone's hanging from the ceiling... Shit.. She didn't hesitate, she jumped over the table and squashed up too the wooden fence ahead, despite the pain throughout her leg, she did her best too attempt to hide herself. "Who's there!?" Rigel shouted, with the most Nordic accent which made Krystal feel even more hatred to this Bandit Maiden. Krystal didn't hesitate, she swung around the fence kicking Rigel in the stomach. Rigel didn't hesitate to return with a kick in Krystal's shin and a punch too the face, which is when Krystal realised she had heavy Iron armor on... Krystal jumped and dodged Rigel's under swing of her sword before landing directly on the blade of the sword. Krystal bashed her in the face with her bow, sending her staggering backwards armless. "Aaah, a worthy foe. But it just had to be a Dark Elf." Rigel spat. Before dropping her head too the arrow in her skull.

Krystal had read previous warnings, a treasure room.. She didn't stop herself from following the way too the treasure room. There was various traps, nothing she couldn't handle. Some took her by suprise, yet she made her way there without ease. She enjoyed taking some stuff for herself..

_Nightfall_

"Ralof, wheres that friend of yours. She hasn't returned from dinner. Have you not seen her around Riverwood?" Gerdur asked concerned. "Ahh, I have not. She'll be fine though. She's a tough one." Ralof replied, hearing a knock at the door. He didn't hesitate, instantly getting up and opening the door, Krystal collapsed into his arms. "Krystal..?" She blacked out.

Waking up, Krystal felt.. Refreshed. She peered over too the chair next too her, Ralof sat grinning. "You always have been one for sleeping.." Ralof laughed. "Gerdur tended too your wounds. You should be better soon, now explain too me.. What happened?"  
Krystal giggled, and begun to explain her story.

_About an hour later._

"No way.. After all that, a Hired Thug came after you..!?" Ralof exclaimed amused. "It seems I was stealing from an old lady's shack. She wasn't as kind as she appeared!" Krystal said laughing it off. "So yeah, there's plenty of coin purses in my bag. Take as many as you like, you and your family have been so kind towards me. I'll be off in the next few days." Krystal said, settling down. "If you insist, but. There is one more thing you could do for me..?" Ralof asked concerned. "Yes?"  
"Speak to the Jarl of Whiterun. I'm sure you'll get somewhere.."


End file.
